These Memories
by neverlandisaplacefaraway
Summary: A one-shot series of Barnalia moments. Based on the Tim Burton film. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or place names.The basis of these stories comes from the movie and the original television series. Everything goes to their rightful owners.
1. Secrets

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back! After the lovely response to 'You Left Me No Choice' I thought I would make another Barnalia fanfiction series. This one is slightly different though. It is a oneshot series. I wanted the readers to be a bit more involved. So if you want to, I'd like you to send me prompts. It can be for a particular scene in the movie you want to see, or a word/sentence. I'm giving you the chance to put something towards this story. **_

_**The updates will hopefully be weekly, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this first oneshot, and I hope you will review with your thoughts and send me prompts through either PM, Reviews or my tumblr imperfection-is-underrated.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Jess xxx**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Secrets_

_Rating: T_

_Synopsis: Collinswood had a lot of secrets and those secrets always landed the residents in problem._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Shadows. The show and movie rights go to the rightful owners._

_Words: 686_

* * *

There are a lot of secrets in Collinswood. They float around the house; the air is thick with the dark mysteries of each family member. The family have always been dysfunctional, but this dysfunction was only heightened upon the arrival of a mysterious man clad in black; his skin white and the slight odour of blood clinging to his clothing. This had frightened most, but Elizabeth accepted him into the family.

Julia Hoffman liked to dissect people's thoughts, she liked to understand people. But this man was an enigma, his strange demeanour and aversion to sunlight had the psychiatrist puzzled and cautious. She would watch him at the dinner table, while she drank endless amounts of alcohol. He had been courteous towards her; the perfect gentleman. This was the most confusing thing of all. Julia thought she knew men. She has had several flings with a multitude of men. She lived in the same house as one of the most repulsive men in existence. Roger would pick you up and spit you out as quickly as possible; but this man wasn't like that, he didn't make any un-gentlemanly advances towards any female, other than the glances at Victoria from across the breakfast table.

She called him into her room to discuss his problems. After all she found him staring at Carolyn's lava lamp, saying it was a 'pulsating blood urn'. He had come willingly and when she put him under hypnosis the secrets that he had held so dear to his heart came spilling out.

"I'm a vampire." He had said after almost two minutes of hypnosis. "That's my biggest secret, Dr. Hoffman." Julia looked at him with a mixture of shock and admiration clouding over her eyes. A vampire, if this was true he held the secret for eternal youth, but he was also a deadly creature. After an hour of talking about this particular bombshell, Julia tentatively asked the hypnotised man before her something else;

"Do you have any other secrets?" She asked, Julia had inched closer to him and had removed herself from her seat so that she was now kneeling beside the recliner in which he lay.

"I'm in love with Victoria Winters." He said, a small smile covering his lips "She's so very beautiful." Julia felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, something foreign to her. It was with a shocking revelation that she realised it was jealousy that was spouting through her. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees, as she watched the dreamy look in Barnabas' eyes begin to fade. He was coming out of hypnosis. Julia got up from her knees and perched on the seat behind her. She watched in dismay as the man who had once been an enigma to her awoke from his hypnotised state. She now knew everything she could possibly know about him, yet she was still confused.

As he looked up at her from where he lay, he let a grimace grace his features. He sat bolt upright, it was quite comical seeing as what he was. A vampire, a living dead vampire. Who given the chance could kill Julia where he stands, would he do it?

"Dr. Hoffman, whatever I said, it must not leave this room. Ok?" Barnabas said, his eyes bearing into hers. Julia nodded quickly, before averting her eyes and fiddling with her hands. Barnabas sensed her discomfort and swung his legs over the recliner so that his feet landed on the floor. He got up stiffly, before looking at her.

"I won't hurt you." Barnabas said.

"I know." Julia replied, looking up at him. She smiled at him before again averting her eyes to pick up the glass next to her. Barnabas left as quickly as he could.

He couldn't see Julia looking at him as he left, couldn't see the slight blush rise in her face.

He had revealed his secret love to her, but her feelings were staying well hidden from sight.

This was a secret that was not getting out.


	2. Radio's, Sneakers and Adjustments

**_Title: Radio's, Sneakers and Adjustments._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Barnabas is finding it difficult to adjust to the life of 2013._**

**_A/N: It's been a while I know, but I've been busy. I'm hoping that this will get better and you guys will enjoy this particular one-shot. Please send me any prompts or reviews etc. Thank you for reading __ xx_**

**_Words: 798_**

* * *

Barnabas always found it hard to adjust to the changes of modern life. Living forever had its perks but when you had to deal with the constant change from different styles of music and clothes it became a bit tedious. The only highlight was the eternity he got to spend with Julia Hoffman. Julia found it easier to adjust to the changing ways of modern society. She had adored the big hair of the 80's, even if when she looked back at the photographs she shuddered at the outrageous colours. It was comical to look back at the past. They were now in the year 2013 and it was of constant change in fashion, culture and music.

Barnabas refused to turn on the radio in his car with fear that the works of teenage pop stars would blare out of the speakers. Julia had resulted in placing CD's of either seventies music or classical music to calm his nerves.

"Can we listen to the radio?" Julia asked while batting her eyelids at Barnabas.

"You know I don't like it." Barnabas replied before giving a left turn signal and turning onto the drive of Collingswood. The large manor that had previously resided there was now nothing more than a set of terraced houses. The family had had to sell the large manor due to the recession and a housing company had taken up the offer to buy the land and build a large cul-de-sac of houses. It looked modern and nice, but something about it made Barnabas' blood boil. His family had built their lives around this town and yet they didn't get any recognition. The house had been sold when Julia and Barnabas had gone on a long holiday to Italy. Carolyn had made the decision to sell it after her mother had died prematurely. Carolyn couldn't pay for the house so she had to sell it.

"Ok, whatever." Julia replied shortly, as they parked up outside their house. She climbed out of the passenger seat and headed towards the front door. Her pace was brisk and Barnabas was aware that he'd pissed the red-head off.

"Julia! Come on." Barnabas said, and American accent had begun to weave its way into his own accent. "I'm sorry. We can listen to the radio if you want."

"This isn't about the radio Barnabas." Julia replied, she spun around on her heel so that they were chest to chest outside the house. Both of their breathing was heavy and Julia's red hair was squiffy atop her head. Her ginger hair was now long and straight, another adjustment to the changing time. "This isn't about the radio. It's about you. You can't adjust, yes you wear jeans now and occasionally pair of sneakers; but you haven't adjusted to life. I love you, but it irritates me." Julia took this moment to walk into the house and charge up the carpeted stairs towards their bedroom.

"Julia! I can adjust!" Barnabas yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah well prove it." Julia shouted down the stairs before slamming the bedroom door. After this Barnabas yelled and bashed his fist against the magnolia walls in the hallway. Barnabas kept hitting the walls until the skin of his hands felt like they were going to split. He stopped and stared at the dented wall, before walking into the living room and going to their vintage radio. He pushed a few of the brown buttons before he heard the horrific squeals of the latest teen pop sensations hit song. Barnabas fought the urge to turn the radio off, even when the commentator announced the end of the song and began another horrific song.

* * *

Barnabas had been listening to the radio for what seemed like hours but had only been about half an hour, when Julia came downstairs. Her eyes were blotchy and red and she remained standing in the doorway watching her husband sitting on their leather recliner. His back was perfectly strait but his hair was ruffled. She noticed the dent in the wall in the hall but chose to ignore it.

"So you're listening to the radio." Julia whispered before sitting next to her husband. She sunk into the seat next to him and wrapped her hand around his upper arm. Barnabas looked at her a smile falling onto his features. He nudged his wife slightly and placed his pale hand on her knee.

"I'm adjusting."


	3. Author's note

Hello readers,

I'm very sorry for the recent hiatus, blame exams, but from here on in the amount of one-shots will pick up. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the rest of the stories.

From Jess


	4. Opposite

_**Title: Opposite**_

_**Summary: What if Barnabas had been the human psychiatrist and Julia the age old cursed vampire. Would the story have played out in the same way?**_

* * *

Barnabas shook his head as the overly pale, red head woman took her seat at the head of the table. She was pretty and youthful, her lips were painted with a bright blood red and her eyes were surrounded by a purple tinge that suggested tiredness. He expected due to a long journey or just a simple lack of sleep. Although the latter was not true, you could suggest that she had had a particularly long journey. A century's long journey. The sunlight that was normally filtered through the window was now harshly covered with thick blinds and even thicker curtains.

"So, who is this?" Barnabas asked politely, gesturing towards Julia, a small smile creeping up his face as Julia smiled at him. She seemed to have sharper teeth than usual.

"This is my friend from across states." Elizabeth said, she stumbled slightly over her words, as if she was trying to figure a lie to spin. Elizabeth's eyes wavered slightly over the woman at the head of the table, Barnabas could have sworn he saw fear reside in the woman's eyes, and as he stared back at the mysterious ginger haired woman he saw no reason for fear. She was small and looked pleasant enough, but there was an air of malice that surrounded her person. She seemed angry with something.

"Well it's lovely to meet you?" Barnabas said pleasantly to her. The woman looked back at him, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"You don't remember do you?" She said quietly, her eyes falling on his; there was something within them, as if a memory was re-surfacing from the recesses of her mind. A small smile etched its way into her features and there was a sudden burst in her eyes, happiness unlike anything else Barnabas had seen. It was quite beautiful.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Barnabas asked.

"Another life." She whispered quietly before looking back down at the plate before her. The smile was still etched on her face as she tapped the 'silver' in front of her lightly; leaving Barnabas to wonder exactly what she meant.

* * *

"Another lifetime…" the words echoed in his mind and suddenly he remembered.

A sharp wind fell over Collinswood as Julia tiptoed through the quiet corridors, her hair was rustled, her face excited and flushed. Behind her walked the tall and handsome Barnabas Collins, his father had built this manor, this whole town was based off of his family name. He was rich and influential, the perfect bachelor. The woman before him was a local town's girl who he had grown fond of in the past few months. She was young and beautiful, with bright orange hair and perfectly defined features. Her cheekbones drew in to create a chiselled look and in his eyes there was near to no imperfections. He could feel himself becoming fonder of her, and as they walked down the vast corridors he began to ponder a life with her by his side always. This lingering idea was cut short by the sound of a loud crash.

"Julia, you must leave. Now." Barnabas insisted, terrified that they may get caught. But it was far to late, the witch Angelique has already seen them cruising down the corridors. It was over.

* * *

Another lifetime, was all that Julia could think, her one true love was there at last but he didn't know who she was. She'd waited for years to be reunited with him after being turned into a vampire by an ancient witch. Julia decided then and there that she would work as hard as she could to regain her one true love, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

_**A/N – I am so sorry with how long this took! I had my exams beforehand and then when I actually settled down to write this I was hit by a massive amount of writers block. For those of you who do not follow my tumblr I have decided that I want to make at the very least 2 more reasonably lengthed one-shots before bringing this story to a close. The reason is because I lack the inspiration I need to create any more than that. If anyone does have any prompts then be free to offer them and maybe I can write some more.**_

_**As for other fanfictions; I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. I have a Doctor Who AU in mind but I've also thought of my own original story that I'm tempted to start to write; I've always wanted to write a novel. **_

_**I'll keep you posted! The next one-shot will be up within the next 2 weeks.**_

_**Special thanks to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed this story, I hope you like the one-shot, please review.**_


End file.
